Starry-Eyed
by NekoEXE
Summary: A young boy, full of hope falls into a spiral of despair, all because of one event that changed it all. But maybe that same man can help right the wrongs of this child? After all, he does have such a whimsical air about him. He's practically got stars in his eyes. Rated M for sexual themes, violence and gore, language, and ideologically sensitive material.


**Title:** Starry-Eyed

**Characters:** Gabriel 'Goopi' Daneils [Goopi], Richter Damon Almont, Nondescript Characters

**Rated:** M for language, sexual themes, and ideologically sensitive content (attempted rape, gore, near-death experiences, bullying, yadda yadda yadda)

**Comments:** OKAY SO I DECIDED I'D WRITE THIS BECAUSE I'M BAD AT BRINGING ACROSS GOOPI'S PAST IN A FEW SENTENCES SO WE'RE JUST GOING TO GO WITH THIS INSTEAD.

Aaaaaaah gomen it sucks a lot sorry \(;/ω/; ) i'm bad at writing

* * *

"Alright, introduce yourself, Mister Daneils." The teacher said lazily, turning to the black-haired teen standing in front of the class.

"Alrighty!" The boy gave a glowing grin to his classmates. "My name's Gabriel Daneils! But you can call me Gavin! Although, a lot of people call me Goopi! I like video games and pop music and webcomics! I bet this year'll be super-exciting for us!" Goopi finished the tirade with a pose, flashing a peace sign in front of his eye. The class let out a couple of laughs.

"Yes...Well then, Mister Daneils. Please take your seat." The teacher uttered, a little stunned.

"Okey dokey!" Gavin practically shot to his chair. Wow, a new school building with all kinds of new shiny things! This was definitely going to be a great year!

* * *

"Hey, Gavin? Are you alright?" Goopi slowly pulled his face up from the desk. He turned to face in questioning student, giving a weak smile.

"Huh, yeah, I'm okay. I've just kind of been a bit sad the past few days. I'm sure it'll pass." The teen smirked, scratching the back of his head. "This has just sort of been an exhausting week."

"Alright, well if you say so." The student walked away to go chat with some other friends. Freshman year had just barely started for young Gavin 'Goopi' Daneils, and he was already exhausted beyond belief.

Oh well, tomorrow was another day! Goopi let out a near-silent cheer, before excitedly leaving the room to go walk home. Not like anything else could really go wrong that day.

* * *

"Grmph..quit struggling kid!"

"P-Please, j-just let me go! I don't want-" Gavin was immediately silenced after the strange man slammed him into the brick alley walls. The older gentleman allowed a devilish smirk to creep across his face, before forcing his lips against the younger boy's.

"_Gmmph! Mhphg phmhg!_" Gavin screeched, struggling against his attacker. Tears streaked down his face, as the older man's moist tongue quickly pushed itself inside the teen's mouth.

"Mmmnn..." The attacker moaned hungrily, running his hands down Gavin's thin frame, his fingers playing around the waistband. Goopi tried to scream, but was quickly shut up as the man bit down on his lip, hard. The boy whimpered. Blood dribbled down his chin, but Gavin couldn't free himself as he remained pressed against the wall.

"Shut up, boy, and it'll be over soon." The man barely kept his sensual groan in grinding hard against the teen's pelvis. "Relax, I bet you're a nice and tight one."

"P-Please...I..." Gavin whimpered, tears still streaking down his now bloodstained face.

"I said shut up!" It wasn't hard for the man to slam Goopi against the wall again, a discernable crack echoing through the dark alley. Gavin silenced, save for a few pained mewls. The attacker slipped his hands beneath the teen's waistband once more, stroking the boy's member.

"Ooh, this is going to be fun..." He snorted, giving Gavin a sensually-evil glare. Slowly, and torturously, he unbuckled the boy's pants, sliding them down his hips, giving a view of the dark blue boxer-briefs that separated the attacker from what he wanted.

"P-Please...stop!" Gavin reacted on a whim, adrenaline pumping. He brought a knee up, slamming as hard as he could into the attacker's hard-on.  
"Gurk!" The man practically collapsed on top of Goopi. The teen mustered all of his strength to force his assaulter off of him. The older man thudded into the opposite wall, still groping his bruised man meat.

Goopi fled the scene, sobbing and bleeding, running down the near-barren streets of Kaspersky. He couldn't believe this happened. Hatred, fear, adrenaline, Goopi could barely feel anything as he opened the door to his house, before collapsing into broken sobs in the entryway.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong, faggot? You gonna cwy again?" A bully smiled at Gavin, who was quietly scribbling down answers. "What? Don't ignore me you little shit. You're lucky a popular guy like me is talking to you." The bully gave Gavin a shit-eating grin. "Its not my fault you're a useless lil' fag."

"..." Gavin said nothing, shuffling away from the other students.

"Hey, listen to me." The student scooted closer. "I said, listen to me." His voice was more intense now, as he scooted closer. "I said fucking listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Gavin hit the floor hard, skidding along the tiles. His face was red where the punch landed. Fear stirred in Gavin's chest. He choked back a sob as he struggled to stand up. Boom, a punch to the gut sent him to his knees. A tear or two dropped to the floor. He coughed, blood spattering on the green tiling. Laughter. Everyone was laughing at him.

"Ge-ah!" Gavin shrieked as a hefty foot slammed him face first into the floor.

"See what happens when you're just a useless fag? Why don't you try manning the fuck up, if you can. Or is that too tough for this little bitch?" Fear, hatred, adrenaline. Gavin tried to breath, but it hurt too much. He coughed up another smattering of blood, before he covered his mouth. The boy pulled himself back up to the table, surrounded by laughter and muttering. Gavin just wanted it all to go away.

It needs to all go away.

* * *

Junior year. All the counseling, seminars, and support had finally paid off. Goopi was still bullied, but it was less of an issue. He had friends now, and he was slowly moving on with his life now. Things were finally looking up for Gabriel 'Gavin' (Goopi) Daneils.

"Well if it isn't little Goopi." Oh god damn it. Gavin turned around, spotting a few students who had been pestering him since Freshman year.

"Whatcha doin' here, all by yourself?" The musclebound bully asked, his two scrawnier cronies snickering behind him. Goopi turned away, biting his lip.

"What do you want?" Gavin asked, still not facing in their direction.

"Nothing, breh. We just want to talk." The heavyset schoolmate placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Hey, you know what the word of the day is?"

"What?"

"The word is STOP." Gavin was suddenly twisted around and rammed into the rusty stop sign on the corner. A chunk cut through his cheek and left a few scrapes on his jacket. The surprised boy hit the pavement out of confusion. He dizzily tried to pull himself back up, only to feel a swift kick to his gut. The big guy's cronies were in on it now, kicking and stomping away at Goopi's defenseless form. He managed to put an arm out and stop another kick to his ribs, but ended up with a solid thump to the teeth.

"I thought I told you about manning up! What, are you just going to sit there and take it like a little bitch? Then here." The heavyset boy bent down on one knee, grasping the black matted hair. Goopi coughed up blood again.

"W-Why are you..." Gavin didn't even get the words out before his skull met concrete.

"OOPS I SMASHED YOUR FACE INTO THE CONCRETE. OOPS I DID IT AGAIN. OOPS A THIRD TIME." The bully laughed, pulling the weaker teen up, before bringing his face back to cement, each time harder than before.

"AND AGAIN." Harder.

"AND AGAIN." Harder. Crunch.

"Woah, shit dude, is he bleeding?" The older crony uttered, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Of course not, you dimwit."

"No, I seriously think he's bleeding."

"What are you even-" The musclebound teen turned back to the battered youth, who was  
currently staring down into a puddle of crimson. He dropped Gavin.

"HOLY SHIT  
QUICK, RUN!"

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK." The younger member was beginning to panic.

"But dude, what about him?" The older crony asked as they began sprinting up the block.

"RUN YOU ASSHOLE."

"But shouldn't we at least call-"

"I THOUGHT I SAID RUN." Like that, they sprinted away. For Gavin, everything seemed to slow down. Redness filled the edges of his vision. The world was spinning. Suddenly, everything fell to black.

* * *

Richter wasn't what one would call a busy ghost. He was simply a purple entity floating in between the world of the living and the afterlife. Spending his time idly throwing steak knives at a wall to scare children, stalking people for no particular reason. Richter casually hovered along the sidewalk past the local high school. Suddenly, three boys tore through him at lightning speed.

"Hey! Watch where you're running!" He called after them, shaking his fist, well aware that they couldn't see or hear him. "Bah, teenagers. Only good for fucking each other and being lazy." Richter grumbled misanthropically. He looked up ahead to see what looked like a pale teal light. Perhaps another ghost? Richter chased inquisitively, leaving a streak of purple in the air behind him.

"...Huh? What the..where am I?" Richter halted in his tracks the moment he was close enough to hear the familiar voice. He could practically hear it now.

_"P-Please, j-just let me go! I don't want-"_

It was haunting, almost. He shuddered, but continued closer. The form quickly acknowledged his presence.

"Uhm, hey...who are you?" Gavin asked, and Richter was shocked. The kid had no idea who he was. He didn't remember him. This was a rather interesting prospect. "Never mind that, what's...going on?"

"You're dead, kiddo."

"...What?"

"You heard me, you swine."

"Wait...so I'm...dead?"

"Yep. You're gone with the wind."

"Oh my god...oh..my god..." Gavin gripped his ghostly head, which was pounding in pain. "Oh my god..all that effort...all of those years spent crying...and I die **now!?**" Spectral tears began rolling down Gavin's face.

_Wait...maybe if I..._ Richter reached a hand out. It was a gentle shove, but Richter quietly forced the apparition back into his body. Not that he wanted to or anything, but he honestly felt bad for the kid. Just a little. Not much.

Gavin gasped. Not a ghostly gasp. His eyes snapped open, and he found himself staring at concrete. He didn't have the strength to move, but Goopi soon heard a woman shriek and rush to help him off the ground.

"Hello..yes, 911? I have a dying child on the corner of Wictah and Maple! Hurry, he's losing blood quickly!" The woman snapped her phone shut, wrapping her scarf like a makeshift bandage around the boy's head.

The ambulance arrived quickly, and he was quickly bandaged and loaded into the ambulance on a stretcher. Yet, there was one thing the EMTs didn't see. It was a small sphere of stone around Goopi's neck. It twinkled, giving off a faint amethyst glow.

_The Spirit has been Salvaged_

* * *

WHY CAN'T I BE GOOD AT WRITING SOBS


End file.
